


Look At How He's Smiling

by Worst_BEEhaviour



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: < it isn't really mentioned/established, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Pre Relationship, Teaching the person you're in love with to dance cliche, This is so soft ????, getting together kind of, i wrote this instead of sleeping lmao, there's just a smooch, they're gay and i love them, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worst_BEEhaviour/pseuds/Worst_BEEhaviour
Summary: The world may be rotten, but Augustine was far from it. Kind hearted, sefless. Lysandre had never met a person as pure as he was. Maybe it wasn't so bad, Lysandre thought, as his eyes watched the other man laugh, glanced over the smile playing across his lips, as they moved around the room. A soft smile found it's way to Lysandre's face. How could it all be horrible, when he had someone like Augustine in his life?--title is from 'absolutely smitten' by DodieFic isn't inspired by the song, it came on while I was writing and some of the lyrics are fitting lmao
Relationships: Fleur-de-lis | Lysandre/Platane-hakase | Professor Augustine Sycamore
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Look At How He's Smiling

The sun was setting, the assistants having cleared out of the lab a while ago. It was easy to believe it was empty, if it weren't for the voices and laughter coming from one of the rooms, accompanied by the occasional sound of something falling over.

_"I told you I'd be terrible at this!"_  
_"I didn't expect you to be this bad!"_

A fake gasp came from the professor, as he removed his hand from the taller man's arm, using lightly hitting him on the shoulder. "How rude!" He huffed softly, a light flush visible on his cheeks, as a laugh fell from Lysandre's lips.

"In my defence, you are the one who said it first." Lysandre hummed in reply, "I was merely agreeing with you," He smiled softly, pulling Augustine a little closer to him, playfully squeezing his waist as he did so.

Augustine chuckled softly, shaking his head with fond amusement, "You're not supposed to agree with me, Lys." He spoke, as his hand returned to it's place on Lysandre's shoulder.

"Would you rather me lie to you? After all, I can't ignore the fact that you were born with what appears to be two left feet." He smirked softly, ignoring the light glare Augustine shot his way, knowing it wasn't genuine, and there was no real anger behind it

Augustine shifted his footing slightly, before huffing as he looked up at the other man, raising an eyebrow, "It's not my fault you're better at dancing. How do you even know how to dance anyway?" The question was accompanied by a slight tilt of his head, an action that Lysandre couldn't help but find cute.

"The charity events I do require some level of socialising and dancing. Which is why I'm teaching you now- if you want to come along, it would be best you learn." Lysandre answered. It was Augustine who'd suggested the idea that Lysandre teach him after all. And whilst Lysandre would always jump at the opportunity to spend time with Augustine in a normal setting, the idea of being close to the other man made the thought better.

"Alright- yes, yes." Augustine spoke with a soft sigh, before looking back up at Lysandre, "Shall we continue?"

With a small nod, Lysandre replied, "Yes, let's go again." The taller man hummed, lightly squeezing Augustine's hand. He briefly removed the hand on the other man's waist, using it to shift and readjust the professor's hand on his shoulder, to a more comfortable position.

Settling his hand back on Augustine's waist, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he watched the light flush return to his face, before beginning to show him the steps once again. Moving his foot backward, and encouraging Augustine to follow his movements, a smile ever present on his face as he watched him begin to pick up the steps, and move easier.

The light in the room dimmed, as time flew as they danced together, neither of them really noticing. The two of them too caught up in eachother, laughing and talking idly as they made their way around the room.

With a grin on his face, Lysandre tightened his grip on Augustine's hand for a brief moment, before using it to spin him out, the other man letting out a surprised laugh as he was spun, before being pulled back toward Lysandre.

Augustine stumbled a little on the way back, his hand moving to Lysandre's chest to stop himself from completely crashing into him. Lysandre let out an amused huff at the sight.

Opening his mouth to make some kind of comment, he was stopped dead in his tracks, as the sound of Augustine's laughter filled the room. Glancing down at the other man, watching as he laughed, eyes closed, and face lit up with joy. It was truly a sight to behold.

Lysandre had never met a person like Augustine before. He always saw the best in both people and pokemon alike. He was passionate about his work. Everything about him was beautiful, inside and out. Lysandre had fallen hard for the man. How could he have not?

For such a beautiful person to exist in such an ugly world- Lysandre wouldn't have thought it possible. But here he was. Living proof, right in front of his eyes. Eyes that were lucky enough to get to see Augustine every single day, something Lysandre looked forward to.

The world may be rotten, but Augustine was far from it. Kind hearted, selfless. Lysandre had never met a person as pure as he was. Maybe it wasn't so bad, Lysandre thought, as his eyes watched the other man laugh, glanced over the smile playing across his lips, as they moved around the room. A soft smile found it's way to Lysandre's face. How could it all be horrible, when he had someone like Augustine in his life?

Augustine opened his eyes, his laughter trailing off into soft chuckles, as he looked up at Lysandre once again, a grin present on the smaller man's face, the flush more present, his hair wild, and out of place. Looking at him made Lysandre stop in his tracks once again, before his own smile widened, his hand letting go of its hold of Augustine's own, moving upward, idly brushing the soft curls out of Augustine's face. He was a little surprised, he had to admit, when Augustine hummed, leaning into the touch, his hand shifting to cover Lysandre's own. Lysandre wasn't sure what prompted him to lean forwards, and do what he'd wanted to do for months, but stopped himself out of fear of losing their friendship, but he threw all caution to the wind in this moment.

Lysandre leaned down a little, lightly brushing his lips against Augustine's, who, for a brief second, remained absolutely still, prompting Lysandre's mind to flood with the fear that he'd made a mistake and ruined everything, before relaxing, as he felt Augustine return the kiss.

A soft smile made it's way to Lysandre's face as felt Augustine's hand rest against the side of his jaw, the kiss gentle, and relaxed, saying everything the two men had been keeping to themselves. And it was all Lysandre had wanted for the last few months, better than he'd imagined.

As they pulled back, seeing the way Augustine looked up at him now, smiling wide, affection clear as day in his eyes, Lysandre found himself thinking, as he idly ran his thumb along the other man's cheek-

If Lysandre got to experience this every single day? Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> ^ hey look I drew a piece to go along with this little fic !!
> 
> They were originally not gonna kiss, and it was just gonna end with Lys being a slightly less sappy gay than he was, but I couldn't help myself and I got carried away lmao
> 
> Hope you enjoyed though ! It's the first fic I've written in a while !
> 
> You can see more of my art on Instagram- if you want lmao  
> https://www.instagram.com/beeastard/


End file.
